Oniisan, Oneechan
by Scherzo Barouque
Summary: Konoha Suna International School has a new program taking place! Oh no! What will Hinata do in the warped world of icebergs and Macarena, while trying to survive in Middle school? AU[ItaHina][Please R&R]


**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto. Which is why Sasuke was raped by Itachi, who was killed by Konohamaru, who is Jiraiya's wife. Naruto is the Kazekage, because he killed Gaara off with one of his supersonic farts. Kankurou married Temari and they had a Jinchuriki daughter called GaaTema. Then Sakura came back to haunt Konohamaru for killing all of her family members, including herself. Nowadays, Tsunade has learned how to Salsa like crazy and kills Orochimaru with her ph33rsome Salsa-no-Jutsu.**

**Aren't you glad I don't own Naruto?**

**Anyways, this was the….weirdest plot I have ever came up with. Props go to my friend Tiffany, who had a Big Brother program thing at her school. And yes, the school I go to has soggy veggies for lunch. I pretty much based Konoha-Suna International School on my school. Which means my school is an international school.**

**I dedicate this fic to Yumi-neechan (x3), ToshiHoriWari (Did I spell your name wrong?), and my friend Tiffany. And to Blue Quartz Foxy, for making that wonderful fic called Juggernaut.**

**(This was one hellalonguva author's note, so I'll stop here already.)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The absurdly bright sunlight filtered through the blinds, stirring Hinata from her slumber. Yawning heavily, she rolled down the mattress and landed on the floor with a light 'thump', where she lay for a few minutes, trying to blink sleep away from her eyes.

The new school term had officially begun.

Hinata rubbed her eyelids and stood up shakily, making her way to the bathroom down the corridor. A few moments later, she reappeared in her room and started changing into her brand new school uniform.

_I'm starting seventh grade today!_

The girl smiled happily at the thought of seeing her friends again. Oh, how she had missed them so! Sakura and Ino were her best friends in the world, and they were going to the same school together. '_It would be nice_,' she thought_, 'if we had the same classes too_.'

She pulled up her socks, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her indigo hair had grown past her shoulder during the summer, and she had decided not to cut it to a shorter length, as she liked it that way. It could hide her unusual pale eyes that attracted everyone's attention, acting as a veil.

Her figure had not changed one bit at all, which relieved Hinata while disappointed her slightly. While her calves were slim and her belly flat, her chest was even _flatter_. Though it's not like she wanted to have extremely big breasts, considering how perverted males were these days. Small breasts were okay to have, to her, but she used to be teased on almost a daily basis for her 'mosquito bites' (according to several classmates).

…_Well, I guess having mosquito bites is better than having unpractical Mount Fujis._

Straightening her white blouse, she marched down in an orderly fashion to the kitchen, where her family members were sitting at.

"Good morning!" She beamed happily.

"Good morning!" Everyone replied. Hiashi turned from his newspapers to look at Hinata, and smiled warmly at her.

"You look nice today, Hinata! Be sure to do well at school!"

She blushed embarrassedly and stared down at her red checkered skirt. "Of course, father."

Her mother had prepared a bowl of cereal each for her and Hanabi, and she sat across the table from her sister and began chewing through her breakfast, listening to the radio half-attentively.

"_Today's weather should be quite mild, around twenty-four to twenty-seven degrees celcius. It will be cloudy around the day…_"

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she kissed Hiashi on the cheek and tousled Hanabi's hair, earning herself a pout. She raced her sister to the doorstep and put on her shoes. Waiting for Hanabi to finish tying up her shoelaces, she grabbed her bag and handed her sister's hers. They ran past the gate of the house, and onto the road.

It would not do for them to be late, for their first day of class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"N-Neji-niisan!" She called towards the person in front of her, running as fast as she could with her sister following. He turned around, looking surprised, but the look quickly melted to one of happiness.

"Hi--iinata!" He yelled back, stopping for a moment to let her catch up with him. She panted heavily as she reached her elder cousin, beaming down at her. Neji threw an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her towards him while patting Hanabi's head.

"Hinata! Hanabi! It's been so long since I've seen you two!" He exclaimed, tousling Hinata's hair playfully. She giggled and slapped away his hand, rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

"It has only been a summer, you know. I highly doubt that is a long time. And you called us every day!" She admonished him, while Hanabi nodded her head vigorously in agreement. He winced slightly under his two cousins' glare.

"A-Ah….you see….I was worried about you two! I-I"

"But every day? Don't you think that's a bit too much, Neji-niisan?" She nudged him on the shoulder, shooting him a look that made him feel embarrassed. Suddenly, his eyes brightened.

"Oh, look! It's our school!" said Neji in a slightly relieved tone. "Well, Sakura and Ino should be around here somewhere, so go look for them. If someone ever bullies you guys, come to class S2-A!"

With that, he ran off, leaving two bemused cousins in his wake.

"Bye bye, onee-chan!" cried Hanabi, before taking off in another direction, presumably to find her friends. She waved back at her.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Someone called her from behind. Ears pricking at the familiar voice, she spun around and got squashed by a haze of blonde and pink hair.

"I-Ino! Sakura!" She coughed, but smiled happily. She hugged the two girls back, overjoyed at seeing them at last. Eventually the trio couldn't breathe, and they let each other go, beaming at one another.

"Hinata! Your hair is longer now!" exclaimed Sakura, combing her fingers through the indigo locks. Hinata nodded her head in response, pulling her hair gently out of her friend's hands.

"Mine and Ino's are shorter now, though," she added with a grin. It was true – Sakura's normally long pink hair was trimmed neatly to her shoulder blades, and Ino's, while still tied in a ponytail, seemed less thick and high.

Hinata concealed her surprise and confusion.

_But I thought they said that Uchiha-senpai and Sasuke-san liked long-haired girls…?_

_Better not dwell on it, then._

Suddenly, Ino gasped.

"Oh, no! Look at the time! We'd better hurry to our classrooms!" she exclaimed loudly. Then, she took out her timetable from her bag.

"My classroom is….S1-R. What's yours?"

"S1-A. How about you, Hinata?"

The Hyuga sighed. "S1-E…"

The three girls sighed in unison. "I guess we won't be having classes together, then…" said Ino in a forlorn tone. Sakura nudged her on the shoulders.

"We'll still have lunch break together, won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so! See you two at lunch, then!" Sakura ran into the school, followed by Ino. "Bye!"

Hinata hurried into the building. "There's only three minutes left until the first class starts!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The noisy, chattering class was immediately silenced as a woman in a white dress walked in. She placed the stack of books she was carrying onto the desk in the front, and clapped her hands three times.

"Good morning, everybody! My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and I am your Literature teacher. You may call me Kurenai-sensei. I will write my name on the board." Picking up a piece of white chalk, she wrote her name in block kanji.

"Now, everybody, please stand and greet me."

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Alright, you may all sit."

In a mess of chatter, the class sunk back into their seats, earning themselves a disapproving look from the teacher.

"When I tell you to sit, it means _sit with your bum_. Unless you are telling me that you use your _mouth_ to sit, please _keep quiet_." Her voice rang over the classroom, ensuring absolute silence once more.

"Very good. Now, before we start, I would like to talk to you all about a program taking place in our school." When she had made sure that every student was listening to her, she continued.

"It is called the 'Big Brother/Big Sister' program, and it takes place for the two entire semesters. Every seventh grader will get paired up with either a ninth or tenth grader, who will be your 'Big Brother' or 'Big Sister'." At this statement, the classroom began buzzing with chatter again.

"_Silence!_" She roared, and the noise immediately dissipated. Every student was cowering meekly under her glare.

_What a fierce teacher…_

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, an older student will be your 'Older sibling'. Basically, he or she will tutor you, and spend time with you. The school has arranged for classes that involve the two of you, and field trips. This is mandatory for each student."

"The partners have already been chosen, so you won't have to worry about anything until the pairs are announced, which should be pretty soon."

Just as Kurenai finished her speech, the bell rang. She sighed, and picked up her books from the table.

"Well, I knew that we'd probably get nothing done. Goodbye class."

"Goodbye, Kurenai-sensei."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Four chaotic periods later, Hinata staggered out of the classroom and into the canteen. She shifted her eyes nervously, trying to catch sight of a hint of pink and yellow in the huge crowd of people having lunch.

"Hinata! Over here!" called Sakura, waving to her. She felt a wave of relief wash over her and ran over to the two girls waiting for her in the line.

"Gawd, this food sucks," whispered Ino to Hinata, who nodded her head fervently in agreement. School food was definitely gross, especially Konoha-Suna International School's lunch.

They made their way to their seats, and started chatting to one another.

"The vegetables are soggy, the meat is cold and hard, the fruits are sour and the soup has no flavour!" Sakura whined to her two friends, who sighed. Hinata picked at her food for a while, amused by the way the vegetables plopped back into the tray. Then, a question popped into her mind which she voiced out loud.

"Hey, did you here about the Big-Brother-Sister Program?" she asked in a curious voice. Ino and Sakura nodded eagerly.

"You bet we heard. I think it's cool..." Sakura's voice trailed off, only to be nudged in the ribs by a devilishly grinning Ino.

"Oh, but you're just wishing that Uchiha-senpai or one of the hot guys will be your partner, _right, Sakura_?" she smirked at her rapidly blushing friend.

"Shut up! I…I really think it's cool! Uchiha-senpai is a completely different subject! **Hinata, you agree with me, _right_**?"

Hinata nodded nervously at the gleam in Sakura's eyes. _Sakura is scary…_

…_Though I wonder why she keeps denying her crush on Uchiha-senpai, when it's so painfully obvious…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that day, the Program's name list was posted, and a huge chattering crowd of people was gathered around it. The trio squeezed themselves through, trying to get a peek at their names. At last, they made their way through, and they took their time staring at the long list of names.

"Yakami Minase….Yamako Ai….Yamanaka Ino! Erm…my partner is…Temari!" Ino announced to Hinata and Sakura.

"Your turn, Sakura." She let her pink-haired friend pass by her.

"Okay….Harakami Airi….Hariko Eichi….Haruno Sakura….partner….Rock Lee!" She exclaimed, blinking when she realized who he was. "Oh! Isn't he the champion of the Karate Club or something?"

Ino nodded.

"Hinata's turn now."

Nervously, Hinata's eyes trailed down the list, searching for her name.

_Hokuto Rio…Hokuto Mitsuko…Hyuga Hinata. My partner is…_

"Uchiha…Itachi?"

_Uchiha-senpai!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ino and Sakura gasped simultaneously.

"Aww…you're so lucky, Hinata!" cried her pink-haired friend enviously. "Uchiha-senpai is your partner!"

"Eh…? Who is Itachi's partner?" a voice floated from behind. Without warning, Hinata was pushed aside roughly, and she staggered backwards.

"Let's see….yadda, yadda, yadda….Oh! Deidara! My partner is….Uchiha Sasuke!" the blonde called Deidara swore loudly, before looking at the list once more. "Uchiha Itachi's partner is….Hyuga Hinata! Oi! Is there anyone called Hyuga Hinata here, un?" He called out. Hinata tapped him lightly on the shoulder, making him spin around.

"Excuse me, are you looking for me?" asked the Hyuga in a polite voice. Deidara grinned mischievously, frightening her a bit. He turned around and pulled somebody from behind.

"Here's your sister, Uchiha!" he patted the person on the shoulder. Hinata felt her mind freeze, as squeals erupted around her.

A slightly long, effeminate face complete with obsidian black eyes that were gazing neutrally at her…Uchiha Itachi. With his long hair tied into a loose ponytail and an ever-so-suave expression on his face, he was the epitome of boy-of-every-girl's-dream. Beside her, Sakura was sighing dreamily while Ino stood rolling her eyes, not bothering to shake her friend out of her dream-like daze – it was too troublesome.

"Oh – she's so lucky!"

"I know! I'd _pay_ to have Uchiha-senpai for my partner!"

"Too bad though…I guess he's already taken…"

The murmurs continued for a few more minutes, and Hinata could feel her face flushing from embarrassment. It wasn't as if she wanted the Uchiha to be her 'Big Brother', and she was sure he wasn't all too thrilled either, even though just about nothing could be told from his blank gaze.

A voice broke her from her thoughts. "Itachi, you lucky bastard! You get to be with _such_ a cute girl for the entire year, while _–I'm-_ stuck with your bratty little brother!" Deidara huffed, and winked at Hinata. She blushed and looked away. "I'd die to trade 'siblings' with you!"

Itachi remained impassive.

A loud 'thonk' was heard, and Deidara found himself face-flat on the ground with Sasuke's foot on his head. The second Uchiha male ignored the giggles and whispers surrounding him, and lifted his shoe off the head of blonde hair.

"Who are you calling bratty?" asked Sasuke coolly, and stood next to his brother with his hands in his pockets. Deidara rubbed the swelling lump on his head and stood up, glaring heavily at the two Uchihas.

Itachi spoke for the first time during the commotion. "In case you have forgotten, Sasuke and I _are_ brothers, you idiot."

Sasuke snorted, and gazed at Deidara with a half-annoyed expression.

"Stop it, aniki. This _idiot_ probably can't get the fact through his thick head, considering how many brain cells he'd lost while blowing his face up."

"…True, though I think most were lost due to your constant abuse of his head."

They were suddenly interrupted by the shout of a teacher. "_What_ is going on over here? All of you should be heading back home now! Shoo! You _will_ get to interact with your partners tomorrow, so don't get so excited yet!"

The students, including the Uchiha brothers and a disgruntled Deidara, quickly filed out of the corridor, chattering to each other in eager voices. Still slightly shaken, Hinata turned around to look for her two friends, one of whom was apparently _still_ in a daze. Ino stared at her helplessly.

"Sakura! If you don't wake up soon, you'll be late for school!" Hinata snapped briskly at her friend, who was immediately awoken from her reverie.

"Oh, no! I'll be late! Wait up, Hinata – eh?" She blinked, looking clueless. Her eyes widened as she remembered that she _was_ at school already, and it was the _end_ of the day, not the beginning. Chuckling sheepishly, she bowed in apology to Ino and Hinata, who rolled their eyes at their careless friend.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ino said, and she walked out of the building with the other two following quickly behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, Asuma-sensei!" The class chanted in unison, and the man nodded back in greeting.

"Today, Geography class will be replaced by Assembly. Line up outside in twos and walk _quietly_ to the hall."

In the rows of twos, Hinata was paired up with an unfamiliar boy that sat next to her in class. He had red hair, which clashed slightly with the school uniform colours, but it was mellowed out by a black jacket that he was wearing. On his forehead there was a kanji tattoo for 'Love'. His aquamarine eyes were lined with dark shadows that made Hinata nervous.

The class marched towards the assembly hall and settled down beside another class. Absentmindedly looking sideways, Hinata spotted Ino looking at her too, and she waved discreetly. Ino grinned back at her.

"Ahem!" The principal Tsunade cleared her throat, and raised her hand for attention. She smiled warmly at the students that were listening with rapt attention.

"As you already know, Konoha-Suna International School is holding a 'Big Brother/Big Sister' program this year." Here she paused, and directed her stare at one of the teachers standing in the corner. The teacher walked up to the front and handed a sheet of paper to Tsunade, before walking back off. She placed the paper under a projector, and stood beside the large screen.

"This is the timetable for the program, which will be in effect starting from _today_. On Mondays, you will have a free period just before school ends, which you use to get to know your 'sibling' better. On Tuesdays to Thursdays, you will have special classes which you share with your 'sibling', like cooking, for example, or dance. There will be more to choose from. Friday is 'Reflection Day', and you will write in a notebook an entry which describes in detail your week with your sibling. You need not show the book to anyone, but you are required to hand it up when the year is over, as you will be graded."

The entire hall burst into chatter. Tsunade rolled her eyes, and ended the speech abruptly.

"That is all. You may go for your next class."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata felt a sense of foreboding. How was she going to describe a week with that stoic, ice-berg-esque Uchiha? Unless he bothers to make an effort to talk to her, her grade will _definitely_ be ruined.

'_Kami-sama…why did you curse me with such a partner_?'

As she made her way back to Language class lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the redhead walking beside her clench his fists tightly.

When they were finally back, they found that the teacher had already arrived in the classroom, and was busy sorting out some papers. She saw that her class had come back, and she smiled, gesturing for everyone to sit down.

"Good morning! My name is Uchiha Mikoto, but you may call me Uchiha-sensei. I will be your language teacher this year." The class immediately burst into whispers. Was she Sasuke's and Itachi's mother?

_But…she seemed so…_**nice**.

Still, there was no denying her completely black eyes and the shape of her face, both of which were extremely identical to her son's.

Uchiha Mikoto was an _Uchiha_, all right.

"So!" She announced suddenly, startling Hinata and the rest back from their thoughts. "For today's lesson, I want you all to do a small speech for me! You can talk about anything, as long as it is about yourself. I would like to know more about you all!"

Hinata was stunned. Nope, she would _not_, no matter what, believe that this _happy, optimistic and cheerful_ woman was the lady who gave birth to two _complete_ icebergs.

"Alright, who's first?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Um…my name is Kaname Yuko, and I come from Iwagakure. I like the colour blue a lot. When I grow up, I want to be an acupuncturist, just like the famous Chiyo!"

Mikoto smiled, and motioned for her to sit down. "An acupuncturist! Well, isn't that interesting? Okay…next!"

Her youngest son stood up from his seat and started talking. "I am Sasuke. I don't like loudmouths. I don't like loud noises. I don't like my brother's friend Deidara. I don't like bright colours." Then, he sat down impassively, ignoring his mother's sigh and the girls' swoons.

"Very well, if that's all you want to say, then I guess it's alright. Next!"

The redhead that sat next to Hinata stood up. "I am Gaara, and I come from Sunagakure. My mother died when I was born, my father is neurotic, my uncle committed suicide just after my mom died, and I have two siblings and a cousin in this school. I live together with them."

He sat down and crossed his arms, seemingly oblivious to the awkward silence. That or he just didn't care. Mikoto blinked twice, before continuing hesitantly.

"A-Alright then! Next, please."

Hinata stood up, and took a deep breath. Years of being friends with Ino and Sakura had gained her an immense amount of confidence. She could pull this off.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I come from Konohagakure. I have a little sister and an older cousin in this school. I…like to read books, draw and listen to music. I also like to be with my best friends Ino and Sakura, and my cousin Neji. When I grow up, I wish to do something related to arts." She sat down and waited for her teacher's signal of approval.

"Very good! Okay, that is the end of our class today. Your homework will be a freewrite topic. You can choose anything to write about, but it must not be under two pages." Some groans were heard throughout the classroom. Mikoto smiled.

"Don't worry too much; you will have plenty of time to do this. It is due on Thursday. Alright…Goodbye, class."

"Goodbye, Uchiha-sensei!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just as Mikoto was about to step out of the classroom, a row of older students marched inside and stood in front of the whiteboard. The Uchiha female shot a glance at her _other_ son. Itachi stood there stoically, calmly holding a staring contest with his younger brother while his blonde friend nudged him in the ribs, earning no response. She sighed and shook her head, before moving off.

The teacher that stood at one of the ends of the row clapped her hands for attention. "Alright, kids! These people shall be your big brothers and sisters for the year. Everyone who is not in ninth or tenth grade, when I call upon your name, please find your sibling who will be raising his or her hand."

Everyone nodded in assent, with the exception of Sasuke, who was still engrossed with staring. Satisfied with the response, the person continued.

"Kamiyama Ruka!" A girl with wavy blonde hair sitting in the front stood up, and made her way to the male that was raising his hand. "Please stay with your 'siblings' first."

"Hariko Eichi!" – "Rio Mitsuki!" – "Nanakatsu Kana!" – "Uchiha Sasuke!" – And on and on it went.

"Hyuga Hinata!" Hinata leapt up from her seat as her name was finally called and made her way towards Itachi. He graced her with barely a glance, and continued to stare blankly at the wall across from them. She wringed her hands behind her back uncomfortably, hoping that the sorting session would end soon. And it did, right after four more names were announced.

"Okay, now that everyone has found their siblings, we can begin our first lesson together! My name is Mitarashi Anko, but just call me Anko-sensei!"

"Today, you guys will just be getting familiar with each other. I will give you…about a period for this…which is fifty minutes. Okay…start!"

Some of the pairs had already started chatting with each other, mostly about sports, school food and other easy-to-relate-to things. Hinata gulped.

…_Somehow, I doubt that this person will ever understand gossip._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She wringed her hands harder, hoping that the dubbed 'iceberg' sitting across from her would initiate the conversation.

Of course, he _didn't._

Hinata let out an inaudible sigh, and decided to be the first to speak. "U-Uchiha-senpai, it is a great pleasure…to be your sibling for the year."

No response.

She fought the urge to slam her forehead onto the desk. For the past twenty minutes, Itachi had just stared at her, while she grew more and more uncomfortable by each passing second. He simply _refused_ to talk, or shift his blank expression. Hinata suspected that he had just fallen asleep with his eyes open.

Anko walked past each pair of siblings, pleased to see that they were interacting well with each other. Well…most of the pairs, anyway.

Deidara and Sasuke completely refused to co-operate.

"Oi, brat! Go and fetch me some water!" hollered Deidara as he dozed on a chair, not caring whether his 'brother' had heard him or not.

He did.

At once, the blonde found himself lifted out of his chair, and his face got slammed onto the cold and _hard_ marble floor.

"Shut the hell up, bastard." Sasuke said calmly, removing his shoe gracefully from the head. "I'm not your servant. Go ask aniki."

Frightfully calm, Deidara stood up, wiping off the blood that dribbled down his chin.

"_Sasuke_….." he slowly inched his way closer to the twitching boy.

"_I'm – Going – To – Kill – You!_" Deidara roared, and sprinted across the room, trying to chase the young Uchiha but to no avail. You can't really blame him, though, since Sasuke was well known as one of the fastest athletes in the campus.

…Too bad Anko was faster.

"_Stop your nonsense now._" She growled in a threatening voice. Deidara screeched in his tracks and tip-toed back to his seat, knowing fully well how great his teacher's wrath was.

Anko grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar. "And _you!_ The purpose of this lesson is to _warm up to your siblings, or did you forget_?" she screeched, baring her teeth.

The raven-haired teen flinched, then grumbled. "Fine."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata felt a chill go down her spine as she heard Anko's words. How in the world was she going to 'warm up' to someone like Itachi?

It was…Impossible, capitalized.

…Or so she thought.

"Hyuga Hinata, right?" asked iceberg, shocking Hinata like a thousand voltage light bulb that had somehow managed to merge into her. She nodded her head numbly, completely stunned that _he wasn't asleep_.

"You will be…my little sister?" the deep voice asked again.

Another nod.

"…The period is ending in a few seconds anyway. We can talk another time." True to his words, the bell rang just as his sentence ended. He stood up from the chair and walked out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets, taking one last glance at Hinata. She blinked back at him, watching him turn his head back.

Unbeknownst to her, he smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura sighed loudly, twirling the blood-red spaghetti strands with her fork. Ino and Hinata followed her example, and the three nodded their heads downwards at the disappointing meal.

"Ugh…just _looking_ at this thing gives me the chills," shivered Ino, pushing her tray away from her. Sakura snorted.

"Duh." Here she paused and looked upwards, trying to remember something. Then, her eyes brightened. "Oh! Did your older siblings come to visit you at your class today?"

Ino nodded her head vigorously. "Yep! Temari was really cool. She knows a lot about botany and flowers and stuff."

Hinata smiled. Her friend loved flowers, and to have been paired with someone with similar interests must be quite nice. _Unlike her…_

Sakura beamed. "Ha! I bet Lee-senpai was cooler. He's amazing!" she exclaimed, as a burning flame appeared in her eyes. "I finally understand how precious our youth is! Ino, Hinata, _treasure your blossoming life_!"

Ino twitched heavily, and Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Sakura…are you having a fever?" Ino placed her hand on her friend's forehead, feeling for her temperature. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Hinata? Did Uchiha-senpai say anything?"

Silence.

"I take that as a no, then," sighed Ino. "Honestly, Hinata, what is the _point _of having him as your sibling if he's like that?"

"If Itachi is like what?" queried a familiar voice from behind Hinata. She looked upwards.

"Deidara-san?"

He winked down at her. "Yo! Is Uchiha here giving you any problems?" he nudged the silent person standing beside him. Hinata gasped silently.

_Oh, no…_

"U-um…no, he isn't…" she mumbled, while Ino raised her eyebrows (Sakura was too busy drooling). She glanced at Itachi, to look at his face.

No expression, as per usual.

"Leave her alone, Deidara." She heard the deep voice of her 'brother'. Deidara rolled his eyes, and walked away, but not before winking at a rapidly blushing Hinata. Itachi followed him closely behind.

"God, what a _fag._" Ino commented, and turned her attention back to her silly friend. She shook her awake, and watched as Sakura mumbled an almost inaudible "Huh…?"

"Welcome back to planet Earth, Sakura," the blonde said sarcastically. Sakura blushed, and nudged her.

"Lunch is about to end, anyway. Let's get back to our classes." Hinata spoke up, startling her two friends. The three quickly stood up and put away their trays, heading back to their respective classrooms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yo! Hinata! Hanabi!" called Neji, as he walked down the street. Both cousins turned around, and waved back at him.

"Neji-niisan!" Hanabi jumped up and down vigorously, eagerly waiting for him. Hinata tousled her hair slightly, smiling at her childish glee.

The three walked together, chatting along the way. "Hey, Hinata, isn't there a sibling program of some sort for seventh graders like you?" asked Neji, waiting for an answer.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yep, all of the seventh graders are partnered with a ninth or tenth grader."

"Onee-chan! Who were you partnered with?" Hanabi piped up, staring at her sister with wide eyes. Hinata shrunk from her gaze.

"Um…" she chanced a glance at her male cousin. To her absolute horror, he was staring intently at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and readied herself.

"Uchiha Itachi-senpai."

Hanabi squealed. "Onee-chan is soooo lucky!"

"_NANI!_"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…I don't believe I've written anything this long before. For a chapter, I mean.

Please review for my hard work (if you like it)?

Arigato!

The beta-reader position is still up for grabs, by the way.


End file.
